Prior art nasal strips are positioned over the nose. One such strip is sold under the trademark Breathe Right. These strips claim to open the nasal passageways to reduce snoring and relieve congestion. The strip is comprised of a plastic substrate, woven material, and adhesive that is adhered by the user around the bridge of the nose. The nasal expansion occurs due to the plastic substrates memory wanting to straighten out versus being bent around the bridge of the nose. The adhesive holds the device in place which results in pulling up the nostril and achieving expansion of the air passage way.
United States Published Patent No. 2001/0023695 to Auriemma discloses a rectangular shaped nasal dilator. This dilator is applied to the Cheek area of a user away from the nose and is claimed to prevent the nasal passage of the nose from constricting during breathing. There is an adhesive layer on either end of the substrate. The strip is positioned proximate the check bone of the user with as first area of adhesive at one end of the strip. The strip extends rearwardly towards the ear of the user where the adhesive on the second end is affixed to the skin of the user between the cheek bone and the ear on the face of the user. At paragraph 0024 of the published application Auriemma states that the nasal dilator is positioned on the face beneath the eye adjacent to the nose and proximate the zygomatic bone (cheek bone). The dilator is then drawn rearwardly toward the ear whereupon the second end of the dilator is affixed to the skin so that the dilation is “affixed to the facial portion of the individual proximate the nose, beneath the eye and above the zygomatic or cheek bone and extends circumferentially rearwardly in the direction A towards the ear.” The Auriemma strip is a rectangular strip with generally square adhesive areas on one side thereof. The square adhesive regions are separated by a rectangular adhesive free region. The Auriemma strips are not positioned in proximity to the outside surface of the nose. In a second embodiment there is a flexible resilient strap which extends above the head of the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,456,332 to Beaudry discloses a dressing and epidermal positioning mechanism. The strips generally have a rectangular center portion and at least one circular portion with adhesive thereon. The opposite side may have a circular adhesive portion or a trapezoidal portion. The articles are positioned over the nose like the Breathe Right strips.
Kwok, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2009/0183734 shows a strip that is positioned away from the nose and not to the nose. FIG. 2 shows a rectangular strip that has two rectangular end portions that are secured to the face along the cheekbones and which extend toward the ear and are secured to the face just in front of the ear. In an alternative, the securing device could engage behind the wearer's ear like a pair of eyeglasses. Another patent that shows a nasal dilator that is secured around the head is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,263 to Scoggins.
While there are a number of different nasal dilators, in addition to the need for other products and variations, the method and system described herein has distinct and measurable advantages in its design, function, and end results that improve air flow for users.